characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel is the protagonist of Fairy Tail, a manga written by Hiro Mashima. Backstory Natsu is the brother of Zeref Dragneel, who was born 400 years before the start of Fairy Tail. When he was young, Natsu and his parents were killed by a dragon. Desperate to get them back, Zeref researched dark magic and resurrected Natsu as a demon known as E.N.D. From then on, Natsu was raised by Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, who taught Natsu how to read, write, and use his special Lost Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, making Natsu a Dragon Slayer. After that, Igneel sealed his soul inside Natsu's body and transported him 400 years into the future, hoping that he could gain enough strength in that time to kill the evil dragon Acnologia. After being sent to the future, Natsu believed Igneel abandoned him and went on a journey to find the dragon. Eventually, Natsu was found by the master of the Fairy Tail magic guild, who took him in and made him a member of Fairy Tail. Powers & Abilities * Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: '''Natsu's signature magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a form of Lost Magic designed to slay dragons. Like all Dragon Slayer Magic, it lets Natsu control and conjure a specific element, in this case, fire. ** '''Fire Enhanced Attacks: Natsu can shoot fire from his mouth, ignite his fists and feet to boost the strength of his blows, generate fiery explosions, and even propel himself around with jets of fire to fly. The flames created by this magic get hotter the angrier Natsu is, and can easily melt steel. ***'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist: '''Natsu's signature technique, he ignites his fist with draconic flame and punches his opponent into oblivion. ****'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist:' An advanced version of the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. ****'Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist:' Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, but mixed with lightning. ****'Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer:' Natsu ignites his fist and forearm in fire and lighting, then smashes it against his opponent. Even while defense magic is in use, the attack is strong enough to destroy most of a large building's top floor. ****'Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist: A Fire Dragon King Mode-enhanced Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, which can reduce something as large as the Yakuma God to pieces with one blow. ***'Fire Dragon's Claws: '''Natsu wraps his feet in fire to increase the power of his kicks. This is also the spell he uses for that brief flight. ***'Fire Dragon's Roar: 'Natsu takes a deep breath and exhales a powerful stream of fire. ****'Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar: A lightning enhanced version of the Fire Dragon's Roar. ****'Fire Dragon King's Roar: '''A Fire Dragon King Mode-enhanced version of Fire Dragon's Roar, which can vaporize solid earth and take out nine-hundred and seventy-three soldiers in one shot. ***'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack:' Torrents of flame extend from Natsu's arms and he slams them down on all neighboring enemies. ****'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade:' Essentially the same thing as Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, but the torrents spiral into a wave of flame around the opponent and blast them away. *****'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade:' The Flame Blade, but enhanced with lightning. ***'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn:' Natsu ignites his entire body then charges, body slamming the opponent. ****'Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade:' It's Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, but enhanced by Dragon Force. ***'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow:' Natsu creates a torrent of flames from his elbows to propel himself forward, increasing the power of his punches. ***'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang:' Natsu once again sets his hands ablaze. He then slashes at his opponent with in a claw-like fashion to burn them. ***'Fire Dragon's Grip Strike': Natsu grabs his enemy and blasts them at close range. ***'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame:' Natsu charges draconic flames in each hand and claps them together, forming a massive explosion. ****'Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame: The Brilliant Flame enhanced with lightning. ****'Dragon God's Brilliant Flame: '''If Natsu is lucky enough to eat divine flames, then he combines them with his draconic ones while performing the Brilliant Flame. **'Fire Immunity and Consumption: Being a Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu is immune to most kinds of fire and can actually eat flames to replenish his stamina while enhancing his power. * Superhuman Strength: 'Natsu is incredibly strong. He can lift up the mast of a ship and swing it around, shatter a billiards table and most of the balls by hitting it with the cue, and lift up the foot of a giant mechanical dragon before knocking it off-balance. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Like most Dragon Slayers, Natsu has an enhanced sense of smell. He can track people just by their scent, and even locate someone who's invisible just by smelling them. * '''Combat Intelligence: '''While not the smartest guy in your average situation, and certainly not one who necessarily resorts to strategy from the get-go, Natsu has skill in finding and exploiting weaknesses in an opponent’s attacks. But before he tries to do any tactics, Natsu of course needs to analyze his adversary in combat. And before he gets to that, he’ll follow his standard rule of set things on fire until they’re dead. And if that doesn’t work, then resort to thinking to find a way to make it work. * '''Second Origin: E'ach mage has a second container of dormant and unused magic that most mages weren’t able to access known as Second Origin. With the help of Ultear Milkovich and her Arc of Time magic, Natsu gained access to this Second Origin, which allows him to have a far greater supply of magic to burn out slower than before, keeping him in the fight longer and allowing him to access his alternate forms a lot easier. Equipment * 'Igneel's Scarf: '''A scarf given to Natsu by Igneel, it is supposed to bring good luck and ward off misfortune. It can also shield him from black magic, though doing so corrupts it and prevents Natsu's wounds from healing until the spell it shielded Natsu from is removed. Alternate Forms *'Lightning Flame Dragon Mode: ' Ever since he ate lightning made by Laxus, a Lightning Dragon Slayer, Natsu is capable of entering this state when angered. While in the Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, Natsu can merge Laxus' lightning with his own flames as he attacks. *'Dragon Force: 'The strongest state a Dragon Slayer can enter, the Dragon Force grants the user the full power of a dragon. When Natsu uses it, scales form on parts of his body, his pupils become slits, and his flames turn golden yellow instead of their normal reddish-orange color. With the Dragon Force, Natsu gains the power of a dragon, which can supposedly destroy anything, and his physical and magical power boost to far beyond their original limits. Though Natsu initially required an external magic source to use Dragon Force, he has since learned to activate it at will. *'Fire Dragon King Mode: 'Natsu's strongest form, Fire Dragon King Mode was granted to Natsu by Igneel, giving him Igneel's magical power. In this state, Natsu is capable of killing Zeref, the strongest dark wizard in the series. Natsu constantly radiates heat in this mode, enough to light the ground beneath him on fire and instantly evaporate water around him, and his spells gain a giant power boost. *'E.N.D.: 'After having Etherious magic introduced into his body in the form of a tumor, it left Natsu very close to dying. Though the tumor was shrunk to prevent Natsu's death, the magic from it later activated once Natsu believed Lucy had been killed. This caused his E.N.D. personality to take control, reverting him to his Etherious form. As E.N.D., Natsu is much more powerful than he was originally, being able to effortlessly walk through time-stopping magic and knocking out someone using God Soul, a power that required someone with magic designed to defeat it to sacrifice their magic to fight originally, with utter ease. E.N.D. uses Fire Magic, just like Natsu, only these flames are black, and much more powerful. His arms are constantly surrounded by black flames in the shape of claws, though he also has real claws underneath them. E.N.D. is only driven to find Zeref and kill him, and stops at nothing to try and do so. Natsu later regained control over himself, letting him control when he takes on his E.N.D. form, though when he becomes E.N.D., his desire to kill Zeref will be reignited. *'Dragonize: '''A rare ability exclusive to Dragon Slayers. When Natsu enters a dragonized form, he effectively becomes half-dragon temporarily. Scales form on one side of his body, claws grow on his fingers and toes, his teeth become fangs, and he sprouts a single horn and wing. This grants him a large boost to his Dragon Slayer Magic, causing him flames to turn blue and giving him enough power to beat a dragon powered up by the Dragon Cry, which can destroy an entire nation. He also gains flight, even if he only has one wing. Feats Strength * Lifted up the mast of a ship and swung it. * Shattered a billiards table by hitting it with the cue. * Stopped Dorma Anim's massive foot before knocking it off-balance. * Overpowered Sting and Rogue, who were using Dragon Force at the time. * Lifted a huge boulder while injured. * Moved under the influence of a powerful gravitational field. * Melted a coliseum with his heat. * In Fire Dragon King Mode, destroyed the Yakuma God with a flaming punch. *As Fire Dragon King, vaporized an entire lake. * Bends the iron in the rail road and proceeds to break it. * Breaks out of magical chains with brute strength alone. * Destroys an entire house with a simple punch. * Stops a scythe with his barehands and proceeds to break it. * As E.N.D., defeated Dimaria. * Destroyed the Tower of Heaven. * One-shot an enormous War God. * In Dragon Force, smashed Zero through numerous floors and then into a lacrima, shattering it. * Attacked Future Rogue and Motherglare while wrapped in fire from Atlas Flame. He carried them all the way over to the Eclipse Gate, burning them along the way, before smashing them into and breaking the large machine. * With no magic and the help of Gray, punches a massive tree numerous times with enough force to shatter it. * In his first time activating the Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, used a roar that instantly blasted off the side of airship he was in and across Tenrou Island. * Punched a guy really high up with the force to crash all the way through an airship. Speed * Can cross long distances in seconds. * Keeps up with Erza Scarlet, Sting, and Laxus Dreyar. * Rushes through an army of one hundred thousand people before anyone can react or stop him. * Blitzed Jackal. * Dodged a missile. * Moved faster than eyesight. * Beat down Jiemma at high speeds. * Blitzed Sting before he could react, and dodged his attacks later. * Catches a throwing knife in his mouth by busting through the floor. Durability * Blocked Sting's Holy Nova without any visible damage. * Wasn't affected by lethal and corrosive poison from Cobra, the Poison Dragon Slayer. * Walked away from a massive fall. * Shotgun blasts didn't even affect him. * Tanked a flame attack in which he could not eat. * Survived an explosion from Hades then resisted having his soul taken. * Took a direct hit from an Amaterasu Formation. * Managed to fight under extremely high gravity while carrying a person. * Took beatings from the likes of Jellal, Gildarts, Hades, Sting and Rogue, with only scratches to show for it. * Took a gunshot in the mouth and simply complained that it hurt. * Tanked an explosion, then ate the fire from it. * Can fight for days Skill * Matched fighters on Erza's level. * Wiped out 973 soldiers at once. * Overpowered Zero, who could take on the likes of Wizard Saint Jura. * Defeated three members of the Avatar guild in quick succession. * Kept up with Hades while in Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, who made even master Makarov look like child's play. * Defeated Sting and Rogue. * As a Fire Dragon King, overpowered and nearly killed Zeref, the most powerful dark wizard * Curbstomped Dimaria and reduced her to a whimpering mess as E.N.D. * Defeated severa Alvarez soldiers that stood in his way as E.N.D. * As E.N.D., fought Gray to a standstill. * First known Dragon Slayer to enter Dragon Force * Escaped Zero's Genesis Zero, which is said to erase a person’s soul and very existence * Survived eating Etherion, which is composed of numerous different elements and magic other than fire, despite those being like poison to Natsu. Weaknesses * '''Motion Sickness: '''Natsu gets motion sickness easily, and even thinking about a vehicle will make him sick. His sickness is so severe that it leaves him practically helpless in combat so long as he's on a moving vehicle or animal, unless that animal is Happy. * '''Finite Magical Power: '''Natsu has a finite amount of magical energy, and running out prevents him from using magic. * '''Inedible Flames: '''Natsu can only eat flames from an outside source to replenish energy, not ones that he's created. He also cannot normally eat some special flames, such as a god's fire, unless he is completely out of magic power. Flames he can't eat also harm him. * '''Lightning Flame Dragon Mode and Dragon Force are Exhausting: '''When he exits Lightning King Dragon Mode and Dragon Force, Natsu becomes very tired. After unlocking his Second Origin the strain isn't nearly as drastic, but they still take a toll on his stamina. * '''Impulsive''': '''Though he's very powerful, Natsu isn't the smartest fighter, and prefers rushing into battle over strategy. * '''Fire Dragon King Mode is Finite: '''Natsu can only use Fire Dragon King Mode for so long before Igneel's power disappears from him for good. To make up for this, Natsu can instead use his own power to tap into a weaker version of the form. * '''Book of Zeref: '''If E.N.D.'s Book of Zeref is damaged at all, Natsu will get hurt by it, even dying if it's destroyed. * '''Connection to Zeref: '''Since Zeref's magic is what resurrected Natsu, Zeref's death will result in Natsu dying as well. CPW's Conclusions Victories *VS Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) - Ace's Profile Losses *VS Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) - Luffy's Profile Fun Facts * Natsu's name is Japanese for "summer". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fire Users Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Completed Profiles Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Kodansha Category:Team Leaders Category:A1 Pictures Category:Funimation